


Night Comes After Twilight

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Other, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Beaten and chained, Twilight awaits her punishment in the Nightmare Moon's dungeon. What she doesn't know is that her fate is going to be both better, and much worse than she could've ever imagined.
Relationships: Nightmare Moon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Luna/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Night Comes After Twilight

Twilight looked anxiously on the heavy metal door of her cell. The shine of its polished surface stood out starkly in the dreary stone room. It taunted Twilight with its unshakable strength, blocking her only exit out of this dark cold prison. Though, in Twilight’s current state she wouldn’t be able to escape even if the door was wide open. Her limbs were bound with cold steel manacles and a slick ring was secured on her horn, blocking her magic completely. Even her wings were restricted, as if there was any use for them in the narrow, poorly-lit corridors of this dungeon. And of course, just to make sure that all those restraints didn’t leave her too comfortable, a black collar had been placed on her neck and chained to the wall on a short leash.

The chain was so small that Twilight couldn’t even lie down on the floor without getting choked. The best she could do was to sit on her rear, leaning her back on the wall. But the hard cold surfaces offered her no opportunity to get comfortable, making sure that she would spend every second of her imprisonment in pain. And the physical suffering was still nothing compared to the darkness that had enveloped her mind. The hope of rescue was waning with each hour, replaced with depressing thoughts of lifelong captivity she might be subjected to.

And above all was the fear of uncertainty. Uncertainty of her fate in the hands of her vengeful captor. She didn’t know yet what exactly her enemy had planned for her, but there was no way it could be anything even remotely good. Her current situation was definitely just a premonition for horrible tortures that awaited her. She was absolutely certain that her captor will be declaring the punishment to her personally and possibly even executing it quite soon too. Twilight was way too important of a prisoner and had too much personal history with the evil mastermind behind her capture for her opponent not to gloat over her now.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, imagining that the nightmare that surrounded her was just that – a dream, a horrible illusion that would release her once she woke up. But no amount of concentration could make her forget where she was and what awaited her. The overbearing silence that surrounded her was no less discomforting than any sounds one might imagine hearing in such a terrible place. The room was so still she could sense every beat of her heart and hear the chains clanking with every little move of her limbs.

She stopped breathing, listening closer, trying to discern anything of interest around her. Just as she was about to release her breath, she heard something new. As a few seconds passed and the sound had become clearer, she knew for certain what it was – light steps echoing in the dungeon, getting closer to her. Twilight was certain of who it was; in fact she could already imagine the self-satisfied smile she was going to see on the mare’s face. The picture was just as clear in her mind as if she saw it with her eyes.

The steps got closer and closer. It seemed like they were almost taunting Twilight. She was sure that her captor had deliberately walked as slowly as possible, knowing that Twilight would be listening anxiously. Just another example of the utter pettiness of her opponent.

A blue aura surrounded the door’s lock as soon as the sound of steps stopped in front of it. A second later it was pushed wide open, revealing an elegantly-dressed black mare. Her luxurious dark blue mane flowed gracefully in the air, accentuating her royal appearance.

But no amount of prettying up could possibly hide the evil patently evident in her predatory eyes. An unmistakable look of pure disdain was aimed at Twilight with not a single note of mercy or compassion in it. She smirked as she saw her prisoner sitting uncomfortably on the floor, shrunk and cowering, trying to protect herself from the cold.

“Have you not been taught to get up when a superior enters the room?” Nightmare Moon’s powerful voice boomed in the cell, making Twilight flinch.

She tried to ignore her captor’s words, only staring back defiantly, not intending to indulge the mare with any kind of response. Unfortunately, given Twilight’s precarious position, Nightmare Moon would certainly have no problem finding ways to guide this visit into any direction she wanted. She had absolute power over her captive and a lot of time to do whatever she desired. Even the limitations of the physical world weren’t as much of a burden for the mighty alicorn as they would be for regular ponies. Here her power was unmatched, whether Twilight had restraints on her limbs and horn or not. And Nightmare Moon knew that very well, just as her prisoner did.

That didn’t mean that Twilight was going to be meek and compliant though. Even futile resistance was better than submission to her vile enemy.

“I see you are as insolent as you always were, Twilight Sparkle.” Nightmare Moon didn’t seem at all angered by her prisoner’s show of defiance. If anything, she enjoyed the mare’s attempts at putting up a brave face. “Don’t worry, you’ll be as loyal and obedient as a puppy after I’m through with you.”

“ _Never,”_ Twilight turned away and whispered, barely loudly enough for Nightmare Moon to hear.

That only brought a smile to the mare’s face. “Did you say something, slave? Care to repeat it louder? I’m definitely going to enjoy listening to your hollow threats and defiant proclamations as I’m breaking you in.” There was an evil gleam in Nightmare Moon’s eyes – she was certainly not joking.

“You won’t get away with this! I’ve defeated you once and I’ll do it again,” Twilight spat back.

Nightmare Moon laughed in response “You have never defeated me. You cannot defeat hatred, filly. It has existed long before you have been born, and will continue to exist even after any memory of you has died. I am the manifestation of your worst nightmares and as sure as the night, I will always return to haunt you.” The alicorn’s short white fangs were visible every time she opened her mouth, a constant reminder of her predatory nature. She never tried to cover the evil within her, taking perverse pleasure in seeing her victims squirm at the sight of her terrifying visage.

“And we’ll be there to defeat you every time. Those who care about the good in this world will always stand on its guard.”

“You are not in any position to be defeating anybody now, little girl. What’s more, soon you are going to help me take back what is rightfully mine.” Nightmare Moon smirked wickedly, already feeling elated at the opportunity to enact the monstrous plans for her unfortunate captive.

Twilight wasn’t having any of that though. She was still sitting on the floor, having to look up at the other mare, but her posture had gotten more rigid, her hands clenching into fists and stretching out the chains that bound them. “You are mad if you think I’ll ever help you. You stand no chance of besting the Equestrian forces.”

“Maybe now.” Nightmare Moon licked her lips. “But that will change soon. And I’m going to use you to make sure of that.”

Twilight looked up at her captor with confusion. What did this mad mare plan to do? To steal Twilight’s magical power? Or to use her as bait? Whatever it was, she would make sure to resist however she can. Her limbs were bound and her magic was blocked, but her mind was still under her full control. She needed to find a way to outsmart Nightmare Moon, that was the only way for Twilight to achieve anything now. And that meant she had to think one step ahead of her opponent.

“You carry those wings of yours and enjoy the power that has been given to you. The power that you are completely unfit for.” Nightmare Moon continued, stepping closer to Twilight. “A weakling like you doesn’t deserve to possess an alicorn’s might. Your mere existence is an insult to all that Equestrian royalty is supposed to represent.”

“But don’t worry, there is a place in my new kingdom even for failures like you. I’m going to put your body to the only use it has – being an incubator for my new army. The alicorn power within you will be channeled into a new life, producing the best soldiers one could ask for. And I don’t even need your consent to make this possible.” The mare smiled widely, baring her fangs. “But I am going to enjoy breaking you into my obedient broodmare nonetheless.” She laughed maniacally, taking pleasure in seeing the fear in her prisoner’s eyes.

Nightmare Moon’s menacing words sent chills down Twilight’s back. Every next sentence produced more vivid and horrible images in her mind. This couldn’t be real. What she just heard was the kind of abhorrent depravity that Twilight didn’t expect even from someone as wicked as Nightmare Moon was.

“You can’t do this! This is monstrous. Celestia will never forgive you for it.” Twilight cried, trying to find any hint of compassion in the other mare’s heart.

But there was none. “I don’t need her forgiveness when I can have her very life. How much is this ‘forgiveness’ going to be worth, you think, once I’m parading your dear teacher on a leash through Canterlot? I think a thick black collar with my mark on it will look very well on her neck.”

“The ponies of Equestria will never allow this to happen.”

“The ponies will bow to whoever can put the most fear into them. But I’m not surprised that a weakling like you doesn’t understand that. You never knew what it’s like to take what you want by force, simply because you could. What it’s like to revel in your own magnificence while your obedient thralls worship the ground you walk on. This is why you sit in chains while I decide the fate of your pathetic life. You cannot win. Your only purpose is to serve your betters.”

“And luckily for you, I already know exactly what I’m going to do with you. Rise!” Nightmare Moon’s horn flared up as an arcane aura enveloped Twilight's limbs, violently bringing her on her feet. But even after Twilight was finally released from the magical grasp, Nightmare Moon’s horn continued shining, now directing its force onto her own body. “You’ve probably wondered how exactly I’m going to put my new brood into you. No need to ponder on it anymore, my little slave.” Thin blue lines spread through her dress, expanding wider every second and consuming the fabric. Black lingerie adorned the mare’s body underneath, surprisingly explicit and stylish, given the occasion.

But Twilight had no time to question why Nightmare Moon decided to dress up in such a way since her gaze was firmly locked on the mare’s groin. The crotch piece of her attire was missing, and for a good reason, as Twilight very quickly learned. Nightmare Moon’s magic focused on her exposed pussy, enveloping it in a thick purple mist that started slowly condensing into a more defined shape.

There was no doubt in Twilight’s mind what she was about to see sprung up from the other mare’s lap. But before the object could fully form on Nightmare Moon’s crotch, a single long tendril extended from it, quickly slithering up to Twilight’s own groin. Her body went rigid, frozen in place by her captor’s magic, not allowing her to resist, to move, to do anything as the tendril pushed into her cunny, going straight through her clothes as if they didn’t even exist.

She felt the alien pressure expand through her tunnel, filling her completely and continually stretching her insides ever further. It pulsed every second, making her own nethers twitch in response. The tendril started inflating and deflating rhythmically, rubbing along her inner walls, throbbing and swirling inside her, stimulating the whole of her tunnel.

Twilight tried to keep herself composed but a deep traitorous moan still escaped her lips. With every second she was looking more and more like a panting needy mess. And Nightmare Moon only smiled wider, taking in the sight of her captive’s reluctant enjoyment. She laughed a little, seeing the dark wet stain spreading through Twilight's clothes, showing her rising arousal.

But a few seconds later, the tendril suddenly began retreating, quickly returning back to Nightmare Moon’s own crotch and leaving Twilight’s nethers empty and aching. The poor mare almost fell to her knees, being able to stand only thanks to her captor’s magical aura that kept her still. She shook on her feet a little, barely capable of keeping herself standing straight as the arcane restrictions on her body had been finally dispelled.

“Don’t get too excited, pet. We’re just beginning.” Nightmare Moon said condescendingly, watching as the magical tendril reached her crotch and started submerging back into the arcane mist. “My new ‘equipment’ is going to be shaped to precisely fit your cunt in its most stretched out form. You should feel honored that I’m making a perfect breeding tool designed personally for you. Few broodmares are offered such a privilege, but a royal one such as you certainly deserves it, don’t you think?”

Twilight might’ve responded with another powerless rebuke, but in her current state she was barely conscious of Nightmare Moon’s words. Her nethers were on fire, overstimulated by the other mare’s magic and then left torturously without any further attention, making her squirm in a desperate need for something to fill the emptiness inside her. And now her eyes were fully focused on the object that appeared to be perfect for the task – a huge horsecock, the shape of which was getting ever sharper within the condensing mist in front of Nightmare Moon’s crotch. And if the mare’s words could be trusted, it had been made to exactly fit Twilight’s tunnel. How amazing would it feel if this thing was inside her right now?

Wait, she wasn’t actually thinking about taking Nightmare Moon’s disgusting dick inside her pussy, was she? No, that would be absolutely horrible. This was a violation of all she stood for, her enemy was about to defile her in the most obscene and heinous manner, and Twilight **won’t** enjoy it!

She raised her eyes to meet her captor’s, ready to withstand whatever Nightmare Moon had prepared for her. “Do what you want. You may take my body, but you will never break my will!” Twilight exclaimed, filled again with the determination to resist her opponent’s tricks.

“I will remember those words, slave. It will be so pleasant to savor this memory when you are standing on your knees and begging to be bred. The more you resist, the more enjoyable your inevitable surrender will be. So, please, continue on.” Nightmare Moon chuckled, her eyes filled with malice and perverted delight.

The mist at her groin had finally taken on a solid form of a large black cock. A pair of plump cum-filled balls hung underneath, showing clearly how much of the mare’s filthy sperm was prepared for Twilight’s impregnation. Looking at the shaft now, it was impossible to tell its true nature with a naked eye. It seemed to fit Nightmare Moon’s regal body perfectly, looking as real and inseparable from her as any other of her limbs.

Twilight berated herself silently for focusing her gaze again on the other mare’s genitals, taking her will in the hand and forcing herself to look back at her captor’s face. Nightmare Moon was smirking wickedly, clearly aware of Twilight’s weakness before the sight of her dick. She stepped closer, walking up to the bound mare and raised one of her arms up. Her fingers glided across Twilight’s face as she savored the smooth texture of the mare’s fur.

“This is why I like having fun with unicorns so much. Such nice, clean fur, completely unburdened by the struggles of physical work. It’s as if it was saved up for me to enjoy. And enjoy it I will, you can be certain of that, pet.” Nightmare Moon circled around Twilight, keeping her hand on the mare’s head and gently sliding it across her fur and hair as she walked.

Twilight squirmed at the contact, trying to slightly shift away, inching her head to the side little by little. She wasn’t able to move far, though, as Nightmare Moon used her magic to push Twilight back as soon as she noticed it, making sure that the mare would continue standing in place while she suffered through her captor’s advances. 

“Tsk, tsk. Stand still, slave.” Nightmare Moon brought her lips up to Twilight’s ear from behind, whispering softly, but sinisterly. “If you are so antsy just from my light touches, how will you be able to withstand this.” Her hands were suddenly on Twilight’s butt, groping and rubbing it possessively.

The mare almost jumped from the unexpectedly aggressive and direct action, scrunching her face in an attempt not to display any clear emotion. Even with Nightmare Moon standing behind her, Twilight figured that every little sign of enjoyment on her part would be immediately used against her by the wicked mare.

And she certainly wasn’t wrong. She felt Nightmare Moon’s wet tongue licking her ear teasingly and heard the mare whispering to her again. “Why so jumpy, pet? Haven’t you ever been groped? With an ass as soft as this, I’m quite skeptical that you haven’t been. It’s just asking to be squeezed.” True to her words, Nightmare Moon continued molesting Twilight’s behind all the while as she talked, making sure to explore her every curve. The wicked mare sunk her fingers with such force that Twilight felt like she was touched directly even with the pants still covering her rear. The pants that surely won’t stay on her for long if Nightmare Moon’s advances continued at a similar pace.

“Hmm, this ass is definitely good enough for you to be a royal broodmare. Let’s see if other parts of your body can match up.” Nightmare Moon’s hands slowly trailed up, sliding over Twilight’s hips up to her chest, rubbing and squeezing greedily as they moved. The alicorn took Twilight’s large breasts in her palms, sampling their size and feel. “Ohhh, these are really nice. I see the alicorn transformation has given you some great curves, my pet. How does it feel to know that your greatest achievement is going to be corrupted to serve my desires? That the only use for the powers you’ve worked so hard for will be to bring me more pleasure?”

Twilight squirmed pathetically in response, desperately trying to ignore the unwelcome touches on her intimate parts. She was completely disgusted at Nightmare Moon’s continued attempts to degrade her. Twilight had never been disrespected in such a way; her intelligence and character were denigrated by her captor while her body’s beauty was praised only as the means of pleasure for her assailant. But the most horrible of all were the twitches and tingles in Twilight’s own crotch that rose up in intensity every time Nightmare Moon insulted her. The idea of her body being appreciated through groping, grinding, and ultimately, through perverse defilement of her private parts was both demeaning and… strangely exhilarating.

That didn’t mean she was going to ever ask Nightmare Moon for more, of course. She may enjoy the continued molestation, if only because she had no other choice, but she’ll never surrender to it.

After giving Twilight’s breasts a few appreciating squeezes, Nightmare Moon suddenly pulled her hands away. A second later her fingertips lighted up with soft blue light. She slid them over Twilight’s clothes, leaving long, shining trails that started slowly expanding, consuming the fabric underneath. The poor captive mare was soon left standing only in her white underwear, her beautiful fur exposed to the air… and to Nightmare Moon’s hungry gaze.

“That’s much better. Can’t let your body stay hidden for long, since that’s the only useful part of you after all. And don’t worry about your clothes, you won’t need them anymore.” Nightmare Moon’s hands were immediately back on Twilight’s tits, now even more aggressively groping her. She didn’t even bother using magic to remove Twilight’s bra, instead simply tugging it down forcefully and going straight to molesting the naked flesh. She paid particular attention to the mare’s dark nipples, squeezing and rubbing them between her fingers.

Twilight felt something hard touching her behind, and even starting to slowly but steadily grind across her fur. There could be no question what it was. She wriggled her hips a little, trying to move away, but only succeeding in rubbing the thing more. Nightmare Moon pressed herself stronger into Twilight’s back, sandwiching her cock between their bodies. All the while her hands continued skillfully teasing the mare’s sensitive tit-flesh. Nightmare Moon’s mouth was so close to Twilight’s head that she could feel light tingles on her ear every time the other mare exhaled. And she certainly could feel the licks and kisses, intermingled with degrading comments that were whispered softly into her ear.

Nightmare Moon lowered one of her hands, releasing Twilight’s sore tit. After doing something behind the mare’s back, she brought it to Twilight’s face, almost jamming it into her nose. “Take a deep breath, pet.”

A powerful sour smell filled Twilight’s nostrils as she inhaled. The mare cringed as she understood what it was. Globs of sticky liquid that she now saw on her rival’s fingertips even served as an additional clue. Twilight was breathing in the stench of Nightmare Moon’s cock. To her shame, she couldn’t say that it smelled all that bad. She took another large breath… only to make sure that she didn’t like it, of course!

Nightmare Moon rubbed her fingers underneath Twilight’s nose, smearing the fur there with precum to make sure that the mare would keep inhaling her musk. She cleaned her digits of the leftovers of her pre on Twilight’s lips, even pushing them inside her mouth a little and touching the mare’s clenched teeth. Twilight’s soft purple lips were left with a light smearing of sticky gloss after Nightmare Moon pulled her hand away.

There was some strange desire within Twilight’s mind to lick the precum away. She pressed her lips tightly together, trying to keep herself away from doing it. Unfortunately, that only served to spread the stuff across her skin even more. She felt it sticking her lips together a bit as she relaxed them.

“Don’t worry, slave, you can lick it up if you want. There’s plenty more where that came from.” Nightmare Moon seemed to have read Twilight’s mind. Or maybe she was the one who put the thought of licking up that disgusting liquid in Twilight’s head in the first place? Whatever the case, the bound mare wasn’t about to let her enemy command her. Twilight will just keep Nightmare Moon’s pre on her lips, letting it remain there as a filthy, smelly coating. Take that, Nightmare Moon!

For some reason, though, the mistress of the night didn’t seem at all distraught after the massive defeat her plans just suffered. She pushed herself away from Twilight for a moment, making the mare breathe a sigh of relief upon feeling that huge drooling shaft finally being moved away from her tush.

Only to gasp in surprise as Nightmare Moon suddenly pushed her cock in between the mare’s thighs, sliding it across her panty-covered nethers. Twilight looked down fearfully, completely mesmerized appalled by the sight of a large black shaft stretching out from between her legs.

She could feel it pulse even though the fabric of her panties. And her own pussy twitched in response, delighted at such a close presence of the mighty tool. It was just a natural reaction, of course. How could her poor cunny not be excited when such a huge and virile shaft was touching it, especially after the teasing it had gone through. Or at least, that’s how Twilight’s increasingly hazy mind had justified it.

Nightmare Moon started sawing her cock on the other mare’s lower lips, moving her hands down to Twilight’s near-naked butt. The thin strip of her panties was not nearly enough to cover the sizable globes of flesh, leaving most of her soft behind completely exposed to her attacker.

“That’s a rather risque underwear you are wearing. Were you expecting to seduce me? A good idea, since you could never hope to match me in an actual battle, haha.” Nightmare Moon laughed, giving Twilight’s ear a teasing bite after. “It is indeed working, though, most likely not in the way you wanted it to. Or have you been planning to get bred by me from the start too, slave? That’s exactly the kind of thing I’d imagine a slut like you to try.”

Twilight seethed. “I am not a…”

“Not a slut? Then why are your panties so soaked right now? Do you think I don’t feel the wetness on my cock? You enjoy this even more than I do. Admit it, slut.” Nightmare Moon continued thrusting her dick between Twilight’s thighs, pressing it hard into the mare’s cunny.

“No, I don’t. You are disgusting. And your filthy cock is even worse.” Twilight’s words sounded strong and sure. Too bad, the picture of a firm and defiant prisoner that she was trying to project was ruined immediately after by a high involuntary moan that left her lips as Nightmare Moon started nibbling on her neck fur, sawing her shaft even faster and harder across Twilight’s pussy.

Her hands groped the mare’s ass mercilessly, squeezing and rubbing the pliable flesh, submerging her fingers into it. Loud smacks would resound through the room periodically as she slapped Twilight’s butt with her palm.

The cold air of the cell surrounded the bound – and now mostly naked – mare. Twilight unwittingly started pressing herself into the Nightmare Moon’s body, trying to get closer to the only source of warmth around. She loathed to admit it, but she much preferred the perverted violation of her behind by the mare’s warm hands to the chill that she’d have to feel on her exposed ass-flesh otherwise.

Nightmare Moon’s hot breath tickled Twiligh's neck, teasing it with the warmth that was denied to her. She could feel the alicorn’s large breasts pushing into her back too. They were covered by a bra unfortunately, not letting Twilight experience the pleasure of touching the royal tit-flesh directly.

But the hottest object by far, was, of course, Nightmare Moon’s huge oozing horsecock. It seemed like the thing didn’t care about the cold that surrounded it at all, so full of power and virility that it could laugh at the chill in the air and stay heated endlessly. To Twilight, it appeared completely inappropriate that an object as vile and disgusting as this would hog so much energy. It was as if Nightmare Moon was taunting her, putting all this power into something so ridiculously obscene.

To her shame, Twilight couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like to get on her knees and press herself into the hot meatrod. How great would it be to hug it, to warm herself up with its undying heat.

And what if… what if she put it inside her? That would surely feel sooo hot. Twilight felt the sad emptiness within her nethers ever since she had gotten violated and then left completely without attention by Nightmare Moon’s magical tendril. She needed to fill that void with something. Something large and warm and pulsing. Something that was so tauntingly close to her puffy pussy right now, grinding against it and spreading her lower lips with its girth.

“I know you want it, pet. When will you admit it to yourself?” Somehow even when standing behind her, Nightmare Moon managed to see exactly where Twilight’s eyes were focused. She wiggled her hips from side to side, swinging her dick under the mare’s hungry gaze and tantalizing her further.

“You will never brea–... Ahhh~” Twilight’s angry response was quickly cut off as Nightmare Moon suddenly tugged the mare’s panties up with her hands, wedging the white fabric in between her pussy lips. She chuckled derisively behind Twilight’s back, amused at her reaction.

“You were saying something? I’m sorry, I was too focused on pleasuring myself with your thick thighs to discern the useless noise that had escaped your mouthhole.”

Twilight’s nethers throbbed hard in response to Nightmare Moon’s words. And the alicorn surely had to have felt it with her cock too. Why, in Tartarus, did it feel so pervertedly good to be degraded by her? Twilight couldn’t explain it. She was a strong, self-respecting mare. There was no way she could enjoy being treated as a set of holes that existed only for another person’s enjoyment. And for Nightmare Moon’s enjoyment even more so. Her arch-enemy was using her as a personal property, with her only purpose being to provide depraved pleasure to her owner. She was groping her, grinding on her pussy, insulting her with every breath. And yet the only responses that Twilight felt her body produce were the pleasant tingles that spread through her crotch every time Nightmare Moon thrust her hips, sliding her cock across the mare’s cunt. And even Twilight’s own mind wasn’t helping her, always attempting to sabotage her resistance with intrusive depraved thoughts.

It seemed like everything was against her right now. She couldn’t even trust her instincts and intuitions, lest they lead her into submission to her enemy.

But was that really all that bad? Nightmare Moon could’ve tortured her, beaten her and filled her life with total misery. Instead, she was offered an opportunity to become the night mare’s personal concubine… or at least her broodmare. That’s not so terrible, right?

She was quite used to Nightmare Moon’s possessive groping by now, even flattered by it a bit. It was strangely thrilling to know that among all the mares in Equestria she was the one to be chosen by the powerful alicorn as her personal fuckpet. Nightmare Moon had no shortage of praises for Twilight’s beauty too, even if they were given in her own, quite demeaning fashion, interspersed with insults to Twilight’s intelligence and character.

“Use your lazy hands to stroke my cock, slave. Do you really expect me to be doing everything on my own?” Nightmare Moon ordered from behind. Even without any explicit threat stated, there was a strong impression within Twilight’s mind that a punishment would follow if the command wasn’t fulfilled.

She really didn’t want to do it. She wasn’t the kind of mare that would enjoy pleasuring such a filthy, disgusting thing. But there was no point resisting, since Nightmare Moon will have her way in the end anyway. Right? And it would allow Twilight to keep her hands warm. Maybe if she did a good enough job, she’d be able to get into her captor’s good graces. That can offer her an opportunity to escape later.

Yep, that’s why Twilight lowered her shackle-bound arms down to Nightmare Moon’s shaft. Why she started stroking it lovingly, making sure to cover every bit of the sensitive flesh with her movements. It was even hotter than she thought. Powerful pulses emanated from within. It seemed a pity that such a mighty tool would be left without a hole to fill. It needed to be used, to be thrust into some mare’s warm cunt, stretching her tunnel to the limit, smashing into her cervix and breaking her into total submission. That was why it existed after all – to turn weak-willed mares into obedient cockwarmers, and Twilight had a high honor of being its first victim.

“Open your mouth, pet, I’ve got something for you.”

Twilight shivered from hearing Nightmare Moon’s powerful voice again. She fulfilled the command before she could even think about it, simply following her developing instinct to obey the stronger mare. A second later she saw a large wad of spit descending before her eyes, ending its journey right on her tongue. Nightmare Moon had used her superior height to put her head over Twilight’s, sending a little present that consisted of her foul saliva to the mare.

Twilight couldn’t explain why she didn’t just spit it out immediately. Her mesmerized mind had somehow convinced her that it would be a good idea to study the taste of Nightmare Moon’s nasty drool right now. She needed to know her enemy to be able to win against her eventually after all. How exactly tasting Nightmare Moon’s spit would help her succeed, her mind didn’t bother to explain.

Left in a state of uncertainty, Twilight didn’t know whether she should spit it out or swallow it, in the meantime simply resigning to churning it inside her mouth, making sure that her every taste bud was properly covered by the bitter liquid.

She saw another bubbly stream of drool descending onto her from above, now simply lying across her face in a thin line. It felt filthy on Twilight’s fur; the nasty wetness, combined with the taste of that same stuff in her mouth made her scrunch her face in disgust. She still gulped the spit down after thoroughly examining it, of course. She knew that saliva contained some important nutrients within it and she certainly couldn’t afford to waste those in her current situation.

Nightmare Moon smiled, satisfied with her prisoner’s growing obedience. It felt good to see her enemy reduced to such a state after all the struggle she had to go through because of this mare’s meddling. She was definitely going to enjoy stuffing Twilight’s womb with her foals.

“So, are you going to thank me or not? I’m giving you some of my precious spit, which your filthy mouth certainly does not deserve to taste, and yet all I hear in response are pathetic squeaks. I’m not going to fuck your needy hole if you can’t even behave yourself.” Nightmare Moon pushed herself back, leaving only the head of her cock between Twilight’s thighs, only to thrust in again, roughly sawing the whole length of her shaft on the mare’s pussy.

“~Ahhh.” Twilight moaned, which also luckily gave her some time to think on her response. She didn’t know whether she should take Nightmare Moon’s threat seriously. Not getting fucked seemed to be exactly what Twilight should’ve wished for. But right now the prospect of her cunny remaining without any proper attention appeared to be even worse than actually getting forcefully bred by the tyrant mare.

Besides that, good manners have been ingrained into her mind from foalhood by her parents. And showing your gratitude to the host for providing you with refreshments was one of the most basic rules of politeness. So how could she be so uncouth as to just ignore Nightmare Moon’s incredible generosity? How many royal guests could’ve said that they’ve been treated to a nice large wad of filthy spit from the Mistress of the Night herself as their first meal of the day?

“Thank you…” The words came surprisingly easy. It even scared her how natural it was to simply submit.

But Nightmare Moon wasn’t yet done. “Thank you, who? You’re my slave now, so you should know how to refer to me.”

Twilight mused for a second, almost getting lost in her thoughts as the pleasure of Nightmare Moon’s cock thrusting between her thighs washed over her. Her captor didn’t let her off for a second, continually molesting her body in any way she could even while degrading her verbally. Nightmare Moon’s hands had moved up to the front of Twilight’s body, slowly massaging the lower part of her belly and inching ever closer to her nethers. She toyed with the hem of the mare’s white panties, constantly threatening to push her fingers further down.

“Thank you… Mistress?” Twilight answered unsurely. The word just felt right, even if she couldn’t fully explain why.

“And what are you thanking me for, pet?” Nightmare Moon finally pushed her hand into Twilight’s panties and started gently rubbing her crotch, making sure to stay just shy of touching the mare’s lips.

“Thank you for… for feeding me your spit, Mistress.” Yep, that sounded exactly right. Nightmare Moon would certainly reward her for being such a good girl.

“Now that’s much better. See, even a useless slut like you can get the hang of it.” The tips of Nightmare Moon’s fingers started teasingly grazing the top of Twilight’s pussy lips. She was careful not to give the mare too much stimulation, only taunting her with the pleasure she could be getting if she submitted fully.

The degrading insult didn’t even register as such in Twilight’s mind. It was simply a statement of fact now. She had surrendered her pride to her enemy, pathetically thanking Nightmare Moon for the abuse that she had dished out. And Twilight couldn’t love it more.

“Since you’ve behaved so well, I’m going to give you a reward of your choice.” Nightmare Moon’s tone grew serious, yet still keeping a note of sultriness in it. “I can leave you right now and let you stay here alone in peace. Or I can fuck your needy pussy, breed you, violate you in any depraved way I desire. What are you going to choose, pet?” The mare nibbled on Twilight’s ear as she finished her proposition, softly running her fangs over the sensitive organ.

There was no choice in Twilight’s mind. No way could she stay here alone after all that just happened. Nightmare Moon couldn’t simply leave her after getting her so pent up. That would be the most despicable torture imaginable, even worse than using her as a broodmare. Which actually didn’t seem so bad now. Why was she so against it before? Wouldn’t it be great to bear foals for the most powerful mare in the world?

But more than anything, she simply wanted to finally feel that huge dark horsecock stuffed into her cunt. Her palms still glided over it, stroking it and squeezing it lightly from time to time. She had fully smeared the shaft with precum that was flowing endlessly from its tip, and her hands too had now been covered by the sticky substance. She had tried to bring them to her pussy to give it a little rub but Nightmare Moon had slapped them away, not allowing Twilight to get any kind of pleasure other than what her mistress was willing to provide her.

“Fuck me, please! I want you… I want you to breed me..” Twilight didn’t even imagine she had something like this in her. But the debased admission had left her lips without any hesitation. 

“Good slut.” Even without seeing Nightmare Moon’s face Twilight immediately knew that she was now brandishing a wide evil grin. “I guess I will oblige you, since you’ve asked me so nicely, haha.”

Twilight heard a loud metal click behind her and felt a hand pushing her down. Guided by her mistress, she lowered to her hands and knees.

Suddenly, one of her arms gave out and she almost fell on her face. “Quesadilla!”

“What?” Nightmare Moon stared at the mare in confusion.

“Quesadilla! My arm…” Twilight whined, lying in a scrunched up heap on the ground.

* * *

“What’s wrong, Twilight? Are you hurt?” Luna bent over, bringing herself closer to her marefriend. 

“I can’t feel my hand… I think the binds are fastened too tight.” She turned around to the other mare, showing her limply hanging hand.

Luna immediately used her magic to release the shackle. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know we need to be careful with this.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be this bad. We were really getting into it and… and I didn’t want to ruin the moment.” Twilight bashfully looked down, avoiding Luna’s kind, but still somewhat judgmental gaze.

“Oh, you dummy.” The princess tenderly rubbed Twilight’s wrist. “Don’t scare me like that anymore.”

“I won’t. You know me, I never make the same mistake twice.” Twilight grinned a little. The numbness in her hand was going away little by little. She still felt little tingles spreading below the place where the circulation was cut off. But it didn’t seem like there was any lasting damage, she just needed some time to get back to normal. If anything, she was mostly just embarrassed at being so late to do something about it and frightening her dear Luna.

“Is everything else alright, Twilight? Maybe we need to stop?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. Just need a tiny bit of time to let my arm recover and I’ll be completely alright.” Twilight tried to give Luna her most reassuring smile. It was ruined a little when she scrunched up her face, feeling the soreness in her hand.

“Ok, we’ll continue. But if anything’s wrong, you have to tell me immediately. Don’t be afraid to use the safe word, that’s exactly why we have it, love.” Luna looked warmly onto the other mare, holding the hurt hand in her own palm and rubbing it lovingly. She was still in her Nightmare Moon appearance, which unnerved Twilight just a little bit. Though, she couldn’t deny that there was also something special about seeing such a tender expression on the usually terrifying face.

“Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine. We are alicorns after all, right? This should be easy. It would be pretty stupid to get hurt during our first sexual roleplay, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, which is only an additional reason to be careful. I can’t even imagine how I would explain something like this to my sister if anything serious happened.” Luna shook her head lightly, shuddering at the thought.

Twilight was recovering pretty fast in the meanwhile. Their little scare had passed and little by little the pair started readying up to get back into the action.

* * *

Nightmare Moon had unhooked the metal chain that connected Twilight’s collar to the wall from its mount and wrapped it around her hand. Not only was the mare under her full control, she now even had a quite literal leash in her palm. She gave it a light tug, amused at her pet’s surprised reaction. Twilight turned her head back, looking in slight confusion on the chain that now extended from her neck up to the other mare’s hand.

Nightmare Moon smiled mischievously. “Got to keep my little pet in check. Maybe I’ll even take you for a walk like this later. As long as you keep behaving well.”

A jolt of excitement shot through Twilight’s body. How depraved would it look to be led on a leash by her enemy? Like a broken, obedient pet. Is that what she really wanted?

As Nightmare Moon started pushing her cock inside, Twilight knew the answer immediately. _Yes!_ An enthusiastic agreement could be the only response. Her cunny was finally getting the attention it needed and she would agree to anything to make sure that that massive shaft kept stretching it.

Nightmare Moon pulled on the chain in her hand, forcing Twilight’s body to bend upwards, bringing her head up to her mistress’s. She grabbed the mare’s neck from behind with the other hand, holding her possessively as she pushed her dick ever deeper inside. She paid little heed to the pained moans of her pet, caring only for her own pleasure as she forcefully thrust her hips forward.

Twilight felt her insides being violently stretched by her assailant’s cock as every second more of it entered inside her. She had little time to get used to it, forced to simply accept that she was now just a receptacle for her mistress’s lust. A tool to get Nightmare Moon off and bear her foals. A proper end for the failure of a hero like her.

But her patience was rewarded handsomely once Nightmare Moon fully hilted inside, pushing her cockhead into Twilight’s cervix. That sent a wave of pleasant tingles through the mare’s nethers, making her legs go weak for a moment. Twilight started grinding on the Nightmare Moon’s crotch, trying to further stimulate the deepest parts of her tunnel. The bulbous tip of the black alicorn’s cock rubbed delightfully across her cervix as she rocked her hips.

And then Nightmare Moon started pulling back, leaving Twilight’s pussy empty and lonely for a second, before slamming right in with a loud smack of her hips on Twilight’s ass. The chain was taut in her hand, choking the other mare just a little with the pressure on her neck. Twilight’s moans sounded weakly with her windpipe being partially blocked, but that only made them more pleasant to Nightmare Moon’s ears.

Twilight’s arms hung limply in front of her, connected together by the strong metal links. She was submerged into absolute ecstasy, reassured in the correctness of her choice to submit to the stronger mare. That huge shaft was pistoning rapidly into her cunny, its skin rubbing roughly across her sensitive insides.

Nightmare Moon was unreservedly exploring Twilight’s body with her free hand, going from giving light squeezes on her neck to groping her large tits, manhandling them roughly and even leaving a few slaps. From time to time she would tug the leash, enjoying the pathetic squeaks that left Twilight’s mouths from the increased pressure on her neck.

“Squeal louder for me, pet!” Nightmare Moon exclaimed, laughing at her victim’s discomfort. She gave the chain a particularly strong tug, making Twilight cry out in surprise. “That’s a good one. I need to know you are enjoying this just as much as I am. Wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable, haha.” Nightmare Moon made several particularly deep and powerful thrusts with her hips, punching Twilight’s cervix with the tip of her cock. 

There was definitely some pain for the poor mare from such rough treatment, but the depravity and degradation only made her experience that much better. The ache and soreness inside her cunt from the violent stretching it had been subjected to had reminded her of her proper place. She was here to pleasure her owner, not to be cuddled and cradled. Her body was now a property of the victorious mare and Nightmare Moon held no reservations about using it to the full for her own enjoyment.

Twilight felt the pressure on her neck relaxing, letting her move her head freely, as her captor had released the leash a little. But that single moment of comfort was just a preparation for further abuse. Nightmare Moon had no intention of actually letting her prey off. She put her hand onto Twilight’s head, forcing her down, not even stopping once the mare’s cheek had met the cold floor. Twilight squirmed as she was forcibly pressed into the ground, feeling the weight of her assailant now resting on her back. Nightmare Moon lay on top of the other mare, pinning her underneath as her hips continued slamming into Twilight’s behind.

Now instead of having her head pulled back on a chain, Twilight was pressed face-first into the floor and getting shoved roughly every time Nightmare Moon thrust into her. It seemed like the sadistic mare had always paid particular attention to making sure that Twilight wasn’t getting too comfortable. Which was completely understandable, of course. Can’t let your property relax too much, or else it might start thinking that it actually has rights and other delusional crap. The only right that Twilight had in her new position was the right to worship her master, and even that was subject to further revision without any notice. Luckily, her obligations were just as simple, only consisting of following every command that was given to her by her owner. No need to think or burden herself with worries. All she needed to do was helpfully dictated to her in the form that even a broken slut like her could easily understand.

And right now her orders couldn’t be any easier – lying on her face like a good little breeding mare and showing her appreciation for the abuse that had been unleashed on her with ecstatic gasps and moans.

Nightmare Moon hasn’t lied about fitting her cock to match up perfectly with Twilight’s tunnel. At least, as long as stretching her cunt almost to the point of pain with every thrust could be considered to be a ‘perfect match’. But Twilight wouldn’t want it to be any other way, anyhow. She had never experienced something as primal and animalistic as the cruel treatment that Nightmare Moon was giving to her now. And to her shame, she found herself increasingly enjoying it.

Even the thought of her friends’ reaction couldn’t stop her from falling further into the depravity. If anything, imagining their disgusted faces as they saw her happily prancing about on her owner’s leash only made her more aroused. They would accuse Nightmare Moon of forcing Twilight to debase herself, not knowing that Twilight was doing it completely willingly. In fact, she even enjoyed it. How will their reactions change once they realize that their best friend had always been a degenerate slut and only needed a small push in the right direction from her new mistress to release her inner whorish self? That Twilight was completely ready to exchange their friendship for Nightmare Moon’s huge black cock? Will they ever be able to understand her? 

Maybe they will be, if they get a taste of her new life themselves. Every one of the formerly proud bearers of Elements of Harmony should be turned into Nightmare Moon’s pets. They will worship her, kiss her feet, keep her cock warm with their mouths and pussies. What could be a more fitting end for the failed protectors of Equestria than to serve and be forever humiliated by the one who had defeated them?

A particularly long and deep thrust of Nightmare Moon’s hips had taken Twilight out of her reverie. The alicorn had pushed her cock inside Twilight to the hilt and was now grinding on top of the mare with fast shallow strokes. At the same time, Nightmare Moon had shoved her fingers into Twilight mouth, forcing her to suckle on them submissively. She enjoyed playing around with the mare’s tongue, rubbing it, grabbing it between her digits and pulling on it from time to time.

“Tell me what you love more, taking my cock or spending time with your friends?” Nightmare Moon didn’t even bother removing her fingers from Twilight’s mouth after asking the question. 

“Tshaiking your cocksh!” The poor mare had to battle with her assailant’s hand just to be able to get the answer out.

“I can’t understand you, slut. Has nobody taught you not to speak with your mouth full?” Nightmare Moon continued casually fondling Twilight's tongue, only pushing more of her hand inside whenever the mare tried to open her mouth wider.

“Shhorry.” Twilight seemed genuinely distraught at her inability to fulfill her mistress’s command. “I love taking your cock, mistressh!” She really did make a valiant effort at pronouncing the words correctly despite Nightmare Moon’s continued attempts at sabotaging her.

In the end, the alicorn relented, taking her wet fingers out of the mare’s mouth and giving her a few congratulatory slaps on the cheeks before wiping her hand on Twilight’s fur.

“Are you going to be faithful and only let _me_ fuck your needy pussy?” Nightmare Moon performed a few quick rough thrusts with her hips to accentuate the point.

“Yes! I belong only to you, my mistress.” Twilight replied happily, moaning loudly right after. Nightmare Moon had given her something that she never knew she wanted and she was immediately drunk on the ecstasy of her new submissive life. It seemed only fair to let the wiser and stronger mare take full control.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I can trust a depraved slut like you. You look like the kind of whore that’ll just jump on the first cock she sees.” Nightmare Moon had accompanied her degrading words with the rough groping of Twilight’s rear, sinking her fingers so deep that they had left a mark even after she moved her hand away.

“Nooo. I serve only you, mistress. I would never betray you. Only your cock is allowed inside me.”

“That’s right, slave. You better repeat those words every second for the rest of your life. Make sure to remember them well and never forget who owns you.” Nightmare Moon suddenly pulled on the leash, raising Twilight up. A flash of magic briefly illuminated the room as the dark alicorn flipped the mare around, bringing them face-to-face and laying her back on the floor.

Twilight stared at her mistress and Nightmare Moon’s terrifying visage stared back on her. The ground under Twilight’s back wasn’t as coarse and chilly as she expected it to be, it seemed as if Nightmare Moon had actually bothered to protect her personal broodmare from the worst of the cold with her magic. But by no means could it be called comfortable. Twilight didn’t yet prove her obedience enough to be granted anything better than the dungeon floor to lie on.

“Remember this face, slave.” Nightmare Moon brought her head close to Twilight’s, almost pressing their snouts together. Her blue slitted eyes looked intently onto the mare. “Make sure that it’s burned deep into your memory.” She smiled viciously, revealing her fangs.

Twilight had never been this close to the intimidating alicorn. It truly felt as if she was staring onto the face of evil itself. Not a speck of kindness could be seen in the cold predatory eyes, only a sadistic desire to control and bring pain and suffering. This was someone who would gladly unleash all her wrath onto any innocent that happens to be near. No mercy and no freedom could exist in her world. And Twilight was happily giving herself away to make every depraved desire of this monster into a reality. 

Nightmare Moon spit a large glob of saliva onto the mare’s face – the only reward that she was willing to give to the degraded mare right now. But Twilight was happy to receive it, licking the spit hungrily wherever her tongue could reach it.

The alicorn continued thrusting her cock into the mare underneath, enjoying their new position. It allowed her to see every little emotion plainly displayed on Twilight’s face. Every time she thrust inside, the mare would scrunch up just a little bit from the powerful sensation.

While Twilight’s arms were bound and had now been pinned and stuck uselessly between the couple’s bodies, Nightmare Moon had full control of her limbs. And she was definitely going to use it to her advantage, already rolling up the chain to make the leash in her hand even shorter. As soon as she was done, she swiftly tugged it up, pressing Twilight’s face into her own. Their lips met and Nightmare Moon didn’t waste a second before forcefully pushing her tongue into the mare’s mouth. As Twilight squirmed under the forceful advances, Nightmare Moon only pushed deeper and stronger, tasting her broodmare’s mouth and letting Twilight taste hers.

The alicorn’s fangs had made the whole experience even more powerful for Twilight, giving her chills whenever her tongue happened to touch them. And all the while she was forced to stare straight into her assailant’s evil, possessive eyes. She was sure that Nightmare Moon could easily see the fear and submission on her face. There was some wicked joy visible deep in the alicorn’s eyes that could’ve only come from the pleasure of totally breaking a long-hated enemy. In some perverse sense, Twilight was happy to know that her pain had brought such enjoyment to her mistress. That, in and of itself could make all the suffering, all that she had lost completely worth it.

Twilight felt tingles of orgasmic pleasure spreading through her nethers. She didn’t know whether that was caused by the incessant pounding that her pussy had received or by her debasement and submission, but neither did she care about it now. Every time Nightmare Moon had punched Twilight’s cervix with her cockhead, small jolts of pleasure traveled through the mare’s whole body, rising in intensity with each second. She stared lovingly at the cruel face of her abuser, overwhelmed with joy.

It seemed to her like she was enveloped by Nightmare Moon’s warmth, feeling the alicorn’s body pressed tightly into her, their breasts squished against each other. Pinned against the floor by her mistress’s powerful frame, Twilight tensed up for a moment as her nethers exploded with pleasure, convulsing around the cock that continued pistoning inside her.

Nightmare Moon pulled her head back, an infernal smile adorning her lips as she watched Twilight wreathe in orgasm underneath her. “Look at me, slave. Stare into my eyes. Let this moment stay forever in your broken mind.”

The alicorn’s words penetrated Twilight’s brain, filling the emerging hazy emptiness within with her orders. The mare stared happily at her mistress, totally fulfilled in her new submissive life. Nightmare Moon’s previously terrifying expression now only brought joy to her heart.

The alicorn’s predatory instincts made her salivate at the sight and smell of the defenseless, surrendering prey. Ropes of shiny drool descended from her open mouth onto Twilight’s face, lying in slimy strings on her muzzle. The dark alicorn cared little for politeness or manners, not even attempting to stop her spit from flowing onto the pinned mare.

Nightmare Moon sped up her hips, slamming with ever more power and ferocity into Twilight. Now that the mare had totally surrendered to her, there was no reason to delay. Her slave’s womb was ready and waiting to be defiled with her foul sperm.

“Do you want to bear my foals, slave?”

“Yeees, please! Fill me up, mistress. I want to feel your seed inside me. I’ll give you strong, healthy fillies and stallions,” Twilight screamed back in pleasure.

“Make certain that you do, slut.” Nightmare Moon slapped the mare’s face, spitting on her again after. “I want you to use all of your life force for my foals if you need to. Every ounce of your alicorn power – the power that a useless skank like you doesn’t deserve to have, lest you forgot about that – should be directed to my new army.”

Loud smacks resounded each time Nightmare Moon’s crotch hit Twilight’s, echoing in the empty stone room. The alicorn had dropped the leash to Twilight’s collar, instead simply pressing her hands into the floor to give herself better hold on top of the mare as the speed and brutality of her movements had reached their peaks. The tip of her shaft slammed like a battering ram into Twilight’s cervix. As pleasure started rising within Nightmare Moon’s crotch, she knew it was time to claim her new broodmare.

Her huge ballsack tensed up, directing its vile contents out. Nightmare Moon’s dick twitched powerfully as a wave of cum flowed through it, spurting directly into Twilight’s fertile womb. More pulses followed, ensuring that the seeding would be thorough and complete. The whole of Twilight’s tunnel was quickly filled with semen and the white goo started gushing out of her entrance around Nightmare Moon’s cock.

It felt hot within her, as if the deepest parts of her had been set on fire. It contrasted strongly with the slight chill on her skin that was exposed to the air, making her nuzzle further into the warmth of Nightmare Moon’s body.

“I love you so much, mistress,” Twilight proclaimed dreamily. “I want to be yours forever. To be your obedient little pet and serve you in any way I can.”

“As if you have any choice in that, slave.” Nightmare Moon laughed. “Your fate had been sealed the moment you tried to stand against me. Eventually, I’ll parade you through the streets of Canterlot on a leash, demonstrating to every single pony around what happens to those who choose to resist.”

“I was weak. You deserve to rule over me, to rule over the whole world.” There was no doubt in Twilight’s words. Only absolute confidence in her mistress’s superiority and right to command everyone and everything.

“Now you understand it, pet. You’ll make a good thrall. If you keep behaving well, I’ll be sure to let you watch as I break every one of your former friends into my obedient slaves.”

“Thank you, mistress.” Twilight smiled, delighted at the thought of seeing her friends overwhelmed with the same corrupting pleasure that had already taken over her feeble mind. She could feel the pressure of Nightmare Moon’s semen within her womb, filled to the brim as it was. There was no way she wouldn’t end up pregnant after all that. Surely, the alicorn’s tainted sperm was already attacking her defenseless egg cells, forming an unholy bond that would soon turn into her future foals and ultimately into Nightmare Moon’s new army.

What was previously an unimaginably disgusting thought, now brought comfort to Twilight’s heart as her parental instinct had been corrupted into a perverse version of itself. All that seemed vile and immoral before, now appeared completely natural and right to the broken mare. She lay blissfully under the evil alicorn, happily reveling in the surety of her mistress’s eventual victory.

Nightmare Moon leaned down to Twilight, embracing her with surprising tenderness. Her horn lit up, enveloping the pair in a blue magical aura. A moment later a bright flash illuminated the room and the couple disappeared, leaving the cell empty.

* * *

Twilight lay on her large comfy bed, watching Luna take off the bindings from her legs and arms. The princess was still in her Nightmare Moon form, but the expression on her face was quite different from before. A warm satisfied smile adorned her plush lips. It was a bit difficult for Twilight’s mind to accept its sincerity, even if she knew that Luna’s current intimidating appearance was just a trick. The transformation spell was scarily good. Literally.

Luna finished removing restraints from Twilight’s body, quickly unclasping the collar on the mare’s neck and sliding the inhibitor ring from her horn. Luna had actually proposed to use a fake ring for their session, but Twilight had insisted on putting on a real thing for the ‘authentic experience’.

“That was absolutely amazing, Luna. I didn’t know you could play the role so well.” Twilight gently caressed her marefriend with her freed hand.

“That’s what years of ruling Equestria teach you. You can’t imagine how often I had to force myself to smile, when all I wanted was to just slam one of those uppity aristocrats into the wall.”

“Hmm, maybe you do really have more of Nightmare Moon’s personality in you than I thought.” Luna furrowed her brows at Twilight’s comment. “Oh, I’m just kidding, love. I’m incredibly grateful to you for going through with it. I know that there are a lot of painful memories involved.”

“Well, turns out playing the role of a cruel villainess is more fun than I imagined. I loved watching my little pet writhe in pleasure.” Luna responded with a quip of her own, lying down near Twilight and cuddling into her.

“Uhh, I think we should disperse your transformation spell too. Those narrow pupils and fangs of yours are giving me chills.”

“Oh right, sorry. I totally forgot about that.” Luna smiled awkwardly, lighting up her horn. A wave of magical energy rolled down her body, reshaping it back into her original form. Several seconds later Luna looked as normal as she ever did. Not counting the flaccid, but still quite sizable cock that sprouted from her crotch. That thing might come in handy later in the night~.

“Now this is much better.” Twilight gave Luna a small kiss on the nose. She pulled back after a second, looking inquisitively on the other mare. “So… do you think the impregnation was successful?”

“It should’ve been. We’ve made sure that this is one of your fertile days, and with that amount of… uh… sperm, I’m pretty sure you should be nice and pregnant very soon.” For some reason, it felt a little awkward to use such crude language right now, even if Luna had said much worse things just a few minutes ago. She noticed how liberating it was to take on the form of Nightmare Moon for their little roleplay session. That made the prospect of repeating it later even more alluring.

“Yep. Everything should go swimmingly.” Twilight replied, smiling mischievously. “I wouldn’t mind giving it another go, though. If we find out that it didn’t work, that is~.” She thought for a second. “Or maybe even if it did, haha.”

“Oh, you little pervert. Maybe you should start preparing for your future motherhood instead?”

“Bold of you to assume that I haven’t planned everything out weeks ago,” Twilight flashed a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, I guess I forgot about that.” Luna chuckled in response. “But there is still a lot that you can’t easily plan for. We need to think everything through together.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’re going to have plenty of nice long conversations about it. You’re going to beg me to stop after I ask you which color we should choose for our foal’s shoes for the fifth time.”

“Nah-ha, I want to know every little detail. If you think you can bore me with that stuff, you’re in for a big surprise.” Luna nuzzled her marefriend, leaving a soft, loving lick on Twilight’s fur. “And the color is going to be blue… or black. One of those two.”

“You’re not going to get away with just turning our child into a miniature copy of yourself, Luna. If you actually think of dressing our foal up in all black, we’re going to have a serious talk.”

“Oh, wow. I fear to imagine what’s going to happen once the subject of education comes up. Will we have to fight?” Luna gasped with mock concern.

“Only if you happen to disagree with me on literally any single, even the most minute detail.” Twilight smiled teasingly. “The only way for you to change my mind is going to be to put me in chains and break me into your little obedient slave.”

“That’s it? I guess it won’t be a problem after all.” Luna pressed herself tighter into Twilight, wrapping her arms around the other mare. “Honestly though, there’s no pony in the world I would trust more than you with this.”

“Hehe, I’m so lucky to have you~.” Twilight’s hands glided softly over Luna’s fur, enjoying the welcoming warmth of the alicorn’s hide. “We shouldn’t dread too much over this right now. All that rough action we’ve just gone through has given me a craving for some tender loving. I need you to satisfy it.” She finished matter-of-factly.

“So needy already, love? And you said I was insatiable,” Luna smirked, before pushing her lips up to Twilight’s and giving her a small peck.

“You are not going to get away with little smooches anymore, Lulu. If you don’t...” Luna planted her lips on Twilight’s again, silencing her. This time she didn’t pull back, instead opening her mouth and pushing her tongue out aggressively, forcing Twilight to suck on the slimy appendage.

Luna’s cock started hardening again, brushing against the other mare’s leg as it rose up. Twilight pulled her head back for a second, looking suggestively at the alicorn.

“Going for round two, Lulu?”

The Princess laughed. “Well, we need to make sure that you are pregnant, just in case the first time wasn’t enough~.”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Spamotron.  
> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
